1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of medical fluid transfer devices and, more particularly, to devices for safely transferring bodily fluids to a receptacle.
2. Description of Related Art
In the medical field, fluid transfer devices, particularly, blood collection devices are used to draw blood from patients for blood tests and other medical procedures. At all times, phlebotomists have to be careful of the being exposed to life-threatening bloodborne pathogens (BBP) such as HIV and hepatitis.
Blood collection devices are well known in the medical field and typically include a body defining a receptacle which is dimensioned to receive a blood collection tube. The body includes an open proximal end and a distal end, which supports a needle. The needle has a distal end extending from the distal end of the body and a proximal end extending into the receptacle. The proximal end of the needle positioned within the receptacle is covered by a flexible valve member which is provided to reseal the proximal end of the needle after a blood collection tube has been removed from the receptacle.
In use during a blood draw procedure, a phlebotomist will insert the distal end of the needle into a patient's vein. Thereafter, the phlebotomist will insert a blood collection tube into the receptacle of the blood collection device. Generally, the blood collection tube includes a pierceable septum such that when the tube is inserted into the receptacle, the proximal end of the needle will engage the septum and pierce both the valve member and the septum. As the tube is pressed into the receptacle, the valve member is compressed distally about the needle.
The valve member is formed from a resilient material, which will return to a position to seal the proximal end of the needle when the blood collection tube is removed from the receptacle. When the valve member is in a compressed state, the valve member tends to urge the blood collection tube from the receptacle of the blood collection device, which results in slowing or stopping the blood flow into the blood collection tube. To prevent or ensure that a blood collection tube is not pushed from the valve member, medical personnel may have to grip the blood collection tube while holding the blood collection device in position. If a blood collection tube were to become disengaged from a blood collection device, it is likely that the tube would break and blood would be spilled exposing medical personnel to the dangers of BBP's and also broken glass.
Accordingly, it would be useful and beneficial, in the art of medical devices, for an inexpensive, simple device capable of securing and holding a blood collection tube, or the like, within the receptacle of a blood collection device.